1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furnaces for space heating and more particularly to a furnace in which the heat is produced from microwave energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. class 126, subclasses 110 and 116, contain numerous references disclosing furnaces that are powered by natural gas, oil and like materials from which heat energy is extracted by combustion. All such furnaces require extensive venting so that the products of combustion do not adversely affect the occupants of the buildings in which such furnaces are installed. This fact makes installation of such furnaces expensive, particularly when such furnaces are installed in a pre-existing building.
There are presently available on the market microwave ovens which include containers or sheets of microwave lossy material so that a preparer of food can achieve a degree of browning of the food while cooking the same.